Johnny Mundo
John Randall Hennigan 'est un catcheur américain né le 3 octobre 1979 à Paolos Verdes en Californie. Il est également connu sous ses noms de ring '''Johnny Nitro '(WWE), 'John Morrison '(WWE), 'John Hennigan '(Indépendants) et 'Johnny Mundo '(WLO). Il est présent à la Wrestling League Organization depuis les débuts de ce qui était alors la Lucha Underground. Débuts (2014-2015) Il fait ses débuts dès le premier épisode de ce qui est alors la Lucha Underground. Il agit en tant que face avec un nouveau nom : '''Johnny Mundo. Il est le vainqueur du prix de 100 000 dollars promis par Dario Cueto aux débuts de la fédération. Il a remporté ce prix en battant dans un premier temps Prince Puma le 29 octobre puis Puma et Big Ryck dans un 3-Way Ladder match le 10 décembre. Il participe au premier Aztec Warfare match pour devenir le premier Lucha Underground Champion mais est le dernier éliminé par Prince Puma. Il a ensuite une rivalité avec King Cuerno. Il fait partie d'un Trio avec Shawn Hernandez et Prince Puma pour le Tournoi visant à couronner les premiers Trios Champions mais ils perdent dès la demi-finale. Rivalités diverses et Shadow Division Champion (2015-2018) Premier Shadow Division Champion (2015) A Rage in the Ring 2015, il n'apparaît pas en raison d'une légère blessure. Il revient lors du Lucha Underground du 18 mars 2015 en battant Mascarita Sagrada. Le 1er Avril, il bat Johnny Gargano, puis le 8 El Texano Jr, le 15 Mil Muertes et Chris Jericho en équipe avec Prince Puma, et enfin le 22 Jericho et Chavo Guerrero en équipe avec Blue Demon Jr. Cette série de victoires de prestige le conduit à obtenir un match dans le tournoi pour déterminer le premier WLO Shadow Division Champion à Los Angeles Battle 2015. Il bat Jericho en demi-finale puis KENTA en finale, match qu'il remporte. Au Trios Tournament 2015, il fait équipe avec KENTA et Brian Cage mais ils perdent en demi-finale contre The Crew. Heel turn et rivalités avec Balor et KENTA (2015) Lors du Lucha Underground du 27 mai 2015, il effectue un heel turn en n'aidant pas Prince Balor, le challenger à son titre, qui se faisait attaquer par Johnny Gargano. A Shadow and Darkness 2015, il perd son titre contre Prince Balor. Il échoue dans son rematch à Honor on the Line I, puis dans un troisième match contre Balor à Next Elite Tournament 2015 qui conclue leur feud. A Path to Glory I il affronte Brian Cage dans un match pour déterminer le nouveau number one contender au WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais perd. Il démarre ensuite une rivalité contre KENTA. A 1st Anniversary Show, il bat KENTA en trichant. Il perd contre lui à Clobbering Time 2015 dans un match sans disqualification. A Aztec Warfare 2015 il est une nouvelle fois le dernier éliminé de l'Aztec Warfare match. Rivalité contre Steve Austin (2016) Lors de cet Aztec Warfare match, il élimine Steve Austin qui faisait une apparition surprise dans le match. Lors des shows suivants, il critique ouvertement Austin et dit qu'il ne mérite pas de lutter à la Wrestling League Organization. Ils finissent par avoir des confrontations physiques et Mundo défie Austin dans un match à SuperLucha I dans laquelle la carrière d'Austin est en jeu. Au Pay-per-View, il bat Steve Austin dans un très long et très bon match qui conduit Austin a prendre définitivement sa retraite de la lutte et contribue à fournir à Mundo une heel heat incroyable. Diverses rivalités et poursuite de championnats (2016-2017) A Underground Weapons 2016, il participe à un Fatal-4-Way match pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship mais ne le remporte pas. A Rage in the Ring 2016, il perd contre CM Punk dans un match pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship. Il perd à nouveau contre Punk et Jon Ambrose dans un Triple Threat pour le titre mondial à Shadow and Darkness 2016. Au Trios Tournament 2016 il fait équipe avec Prince Puma et Mil Muertes mais ils perdent en demi-finale. A Honor on the Line II, il perd dans un Fatal-4-Way pour déterminer l'aspirant n°1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship remporté par Puma. Il démarre ensuite une rivalité avec Alberto el Patron, qu'il bat à Rage in the Cage 2016 dans un Cage match. Au Next Elite Tournament 2016 il perd en demi-finale contre Prototype. A Path to Glory II, il perd contre Jon Ambrose dans un match pour le titre mondial avec Prince Balor en arbitre spécial. A Clobbering Time 2016, il bat PAC dans le Pre-Show. A Aztec Warfare 2016 il perd contre Angmar. A SuperLucha II, il perd avec Nick Nemeth contre Prototype et Angmar. A Underground Weapons 2017, il bat Prototype. Deuxième règne de Shadow Division Champion (2017) A Rage in the Ring 2017, il bat Jeff Hardy et remporte le WLO Shadow Division Championship pour la seconde fois. Il est le premier catcheur de la Wrestling League Organization à y parvenir. Il bat Hardy à nouveau à Shadow and Darkness 2017 dans un ladder match. Au Trios Tournament 2017, il fait équipe avec Shinsuke Nakamura et Nick Nemeth mais le trio perd en demi-finale. A Honor on the Line III, il perd son titre contre Jon Ambrose. A Rage in the Cage 2017, il perd son rematch dans un cage match contre Ambrose. Rivalités diverses et poursuite des titres (2017-2018) A Path to Glory III, il perd contre Alberto el Patron. A 3rd Anniversary Show, lui et CM Punk battent Alberto el Patron et Prototype, suite à quoi Alberto effectue un heel turn en attaquant Prototype. A SuperLucha III, il a un match contre Jon Ambrose pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship mais perd le match. Los Originales (2018-2019) Voir l'article Los Originales. Retour à la compétition solo (2019-...) Après la dissolution de Los Originales à SuperLucha IV & V et sa perte de titre contre Havoc lors du même événement, il lutte à nouveau en solo, toujours en tant que heel. Il perd son rematch pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship à Guerreros Invencibles 2019 contre Havoc. Il participe au Trios Tournament 2019 avec Prince Puma et Daniel Puder mais ils perdent au premier tour. Il démarre ensuite une rivalité contre KENTA. A Honor on the Line V, il bat KENTA dans un Falls Count Anywhere match. Nick Nemeth rejoint KENTA par la suite, et à Imperial Sacrifice 2019, son équipe de 5 perd contre l'équipe de 5 de KENTA et Nemeth dans un Imperial Sacrifice match. A League of Rage, il bat cependant Nemeth pour devenir challenger au League of Rage Championship, mais il perd dans le match pour le titre à Rage and Glory 2019. Il se blesse et ne participe pas à Path to Glory V. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship 2 fois WLO Shadow Division Championship (inaugural) Vainqueur du 100 000$ Prize de Dario Cueto Vainqueurs du Trios Tournament 2018 (avec Prince Puma et King Cuerno)